Darkness has it's own Light
by Izaacasskicker
Summary: NEW PLOT! DJ is apart of a rich family but what happens when the lengend of the family gets caught up with another family. Ava replaces DJ and forms the new world Champion team. She gets to know them and unravels the lengend....KAIOC R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1: Long Lasting Introductions

**I am apologising in advanced because I can't spell and my grammar isn't that great.**

**DESCRIPTIONS ARE IN FRIST CHAPTER BELOW**

**Name:** DJ Bellamy Christophe

**Age:** 17

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Cold at most times, and happy when with people she can trust.

**Likes: **Food, Music like t.A.t.U and Linkin Park, her beyblade and bitbeast, her scattered family, her friends ,places she lived, writing music

**Dislikes:** Tyson, Soriyan, Evil Sylvia and Bad Evil Corporation.

**Name: **Lilly Abby James

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Personality:** Very hyper at most times and outgoing and sometimes a real ditz

**Likes:** French Fashion also Italian, her family, her best friends, her designs, her accessories, Music, Max, singing, her beyblade and bitbeast

**Dislikes: **Evil bad guys, Soriyan, Evil Sylvia, Marcus, Todd, and ,many other ex boyfriends, bad dressers, Fat Food

**Name:** Cody Maroon Quintin

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Personality:** Out going, helpful, caring

**Likes:** DJ, his other friends, good Sylvia, the Bladebreakers, Charily, his Family, DJ's family, his beyblade and bitbeast

**Dislikes:** Evil corporation, Soriyan, Lilly's clothes, fighting, Lilly's Singing

**Name:** Hart Eugene Kyuara

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Quiet, Easy going, comedic

**Likes: **Music, Drawing, art, designing, his friends, his orphanage friends, his beyblade and bitbeast

**Dislikes: **Evil Guys, Soriyan, bad drawings, Lilly's singing

**Name: **Natalie Zaraiah Violet Barret

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Personality:** Loud, Lazy, obnoxious

**Likes: **Beating up bad guys, getting new assignments, kicking Tyson's ass, bragging about stuff, winning, family and friend, her beyblade and bitbeast

**Dislikes: **Losing arguments, DJ being serious as if the world is coming to an end, Lilly's singing ,Bad Guys

**Name:** Melainey Bridgette Gogh

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Personality:** naive, wise, trustful, confused

**Likes: **When DJ speaks French, Her family and friends, neko-jin, her beyblade and bitbeast, DJ's songs

**Dislikes: **Evil People, monologue, smelly people, creepy old buildings, icky bugs, gross colours

**Name:** Kyra Wyena Dickinson

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Smart, intellectual, cheerful

**Likes:** Computers, people who understand what she's talking about, her family and friends, her Laptop and bitbeast, fixing beyblades

**Dislikes: **Viruses, Hackers, annoyances, questions, people saying what, Bad people, crappy work

**CHAPTER 1: Long Lasting Introductions.**

"As we know the team is now know as G-Revolution" Mr Dickinson added to conversation he was having with the team" but soon it'll be the Blade breakers again or maybe BBA revolution". Tyson looked surprised at what he had said and gave a smug look "Whatever Mr. D it's not that important as long as the teams together" Tyson said without any hesitation. The others just smiled except Kai he was still as cold as ever, Ray gave a catty looking smile as well. Max and Daichi were happy with what he had said. "That's good boys DJ wouldn't be happy if you had a different name" Mr Dickinson replied. They were all intrigue by the Name mentioned in his statement." Who's DJ? Mr Dickinson" Kenny said also paying attention to the conversation after it was mentioned." DJ is your new member, a great blader and also an asset to the BBA" Mr D said giving a small chuckle." A new member ? Why haven't I been told?" Hiro Tyson's older bro questioned." Oh, I hope you don't mind Hiro as she will teach these boys a lot blading especially Kai I think also your brother" Mr D answered. Kai gave him a glare and Tyson well he'd screamed out loud" DJ is a she what can I learn from a girl even, what can Kai learn from her too?"." A lot Tyson! A lot more than you can learn from Hiro" Hilary entered. "What's her full name?" Said Max" I think I know her or have at least talked to her once or maybe I've seen her battle before"." It's here some where just let me check" Mr D said as he flip the paper on his clipboard to find her name" DJ Bellamy Christophe, so you've met her". "No, but I've seen her battle but my mother knows her brother he introduced her to mom awhile ago" Max said straining to remember. Mr Dickinson handed Hiro the clipboard so he could see the stats of the new team member" Cody Qunitin he can't still be blading can he?" Hiro asked." Yes indeed he can and is but he is along side his team" Mr Dickinson implied as he quickly changed the subject" We better leave if were going to see that demonstration"." What demonstration Mr D?" Tyson asked. "DJ's team's demonstration" Mr D answered. The team was intrigued by this so called DJ and her Team or was it Cody's. They walked out to the front of the building and saw a taxi that would take them down town.

"Why? Uncle Dicky I didn't think you'd be the one to come with the team" A sliver haired lady said as she walked out of the shadows." Oh, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world Char, how long have they been I training for? I forgot to ask before" Mr Dickinson said to the lady. She was quite thin and pale; her hair was about shoulder length and she wore a blue striped suit with a nice white blouse." They have been training since they were 7, and I think they're quite prepared don't you?" said joked" so who are these young boys?"" This team that's Tyson, Ray, Daichi, Max I believe you probably met his Mother Judy, Kenny, Hilary and Kai." Mr D said with a smile." Oh, yes I have, so your Judy's boy, well I'm Charily nice to meet you all, I am Mr Dickinson's niece's said as she shook Max's hand.

"Charily, Charily! Were about to begin" a girl yelled at charily as she came scrabbling towards her. when she reached charily she tried to catch her breath and did it very quickly" Lilly's ready and so DJ's the perimeter ready too, we just need your command" She said hastily. The girl had a laptop. She was quite small around Kenny's size and had long brown hair with blonde highlights, her eyes were s crystal blue, and she was wearing a blazer with a CC logo and a white blouse with a pair of three quater jeans. her smile was faint as she opened her laptop and put her ear piece on" activate sequence data" She commanded" Guns ready, if anything's should go wrong and a hostage is taken I hope it's one of us". "Good work Kyra not lets go have some tea uncle, what do ya say?" She said as she walked towards the cafe on the corner. They sat and ordered some food. A blonde girl with the name tag 'Lilly' served them she looked at Tyson with disgust but gave everyone else a big smile. she then went to serve two men who looked suspicious in a Russian mafia kinda way they were just talking till it got serious and started to talk Russian of course Kai heard them and didn't show any emotion of what they were saying. The waitress girl Lilly came to them and spilt the coffee and knocked what ever they on the ground, a girl walking past was the cause of the spill she helped them and also picked up whatever they had the was so precious to them. "What a stupid waitress and girl, Hey wait were the jewels?" One of them screamed and the other one franticly searched for the box "that girl she looks familiar she looked like DJ" . The girl turned and smirked as she said "Surprise, surprise so you do remember my so-called pretty face"She was average height for her age and was wearing an army cam hat, Yellow Singlet with baggy jeans, a black studded belt. Her hair was two toned black and brown it was sort flicky and just above shoulder length. She then pulled the box out from wherever she hid it and showed the men. Then bolted the men chased her. She bumped in to a Chinese girl who grabbed the box and went for a fire escape ladder to climb a building. The Chinese girl ran across the roof tops looking for a boy with slightly faded dark purple hair then threw the box which he caught and jumped in a car with a guy with black hair and drove to the main street where the girl with the two toned hair was fighting a few thugs." DJ, DJ, DJ, why haven't you given up? You know your going to lose" Thug 1 said with a mischievous smile on his face." oh, I shaking in my little ugg boots" she said with hint of sarcasuim. She then kicked him in the chest winding him as she elbowed the other one in the face. The third one just ran away. "Hmph, pathetic can't even take down a little girl" she joked." DJ, you have ruined our plans for the last time" one of the mafia looking men said with a threatening voice. DJ just smile and laughed like she was crazy. Everyone looked at her oddly even the team.

"Hey you actually got something right" she giggled as she changed to a serious tone" but it's not the way you think it'll end". All of a sudden squads of police came around the corner and aimed there guns at the two men. "You'll pay for this DJ, I swear Soriyan will have his way with you, your friends can't protect you forever" one of the two men said. DJ walked up and smiled as she punched him in the mouth. As this happened a whole group of teenagers came running round the corner. The two Boys were the two boys in the car. They pulled DJ back before she could do any more damaged or even kill those guys." You got to learn to calm down when they say stuff like that" the dark purple haired kid said. The guy with black hair nodded. Lilly the waitress came running over to the girl and hugged her. The girl just stood there, you could tell she didn't like hug by the look on her face. The Chinese girl pulled Lilly off and smiled at DJ. Another girl was with them she looked European and most likely was she had a French accent " Are you hurt, do you need some first aid?" she said. DJ Nodded and walked with the girl to a nearby van in which Kyra had walked over to meet with them. Charily walked over to the rest of them.

" I want you to meet G-revolution" Charily said introductingly" This Is Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Daichi, Kenny and..." Kai interrupted because he is so stubborn He wanted to introduce himself " this Name is Kai Hiwartari"

"Well, the name is Cody, Cody Quintin" said Cody. He had black hair, dark brown eyes and looked about eighteen, he was pretty tall for his age and masculine he wore a pair of long tan cargos and a Green plaid shirt. He seemed kind and caring as he shook there hands except Kai who glared at him.

" He he, I'm...Lilly, but I think you know that already" Lilly said with a cheerful tone. She was about sixteen with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a nice healthy body shape. She was wearing different clothes from before a nice light pink mini skirt with a black Singlet and a white jacket. She hugged everyone except Tyson and Kai remembering the glare Cody got off Kai and Tyson's Habits.

"Hiya I'm Hart and this is Natalie" Hart said kindly. Hart Had Dark purple hair and crimson eyes. He looked pretty weak as most teenagers did his smile was comforting. Natalie had long black hair in a kinda loose bun. She wore a something similar to ray but it was green to go with her bright hazel eyes.

They smiled and shook hands as DJ, and the rest came over. Kyra was still wearing the same clothes as before." I guess an introduction will be in order" Melainey Said" I'm Melainey, M-E-L-A-I-N-E-Y" . Melainey was short and had sort of Navy blue hair her eyes were a dark purple. She wore a short kilt like skirt and a long sleeve skive.

" I am Kyra" Kyra said and elbowed DJ." Well, uh, I'm DJ..."She held out her hand but withdrew it quickly before any one could shake it. She had changed her clothes in to something a bit more revealing, the outfit is similar to Rikku's in FFX . She wore a pair of knee high Ugg Boots, a pair of jeans short shorts with a white Singlet, it had black straps around it pulling her stomach in and pushing her chest up (kinda like a corset). She still wore her army cam hat but you could still see a little bit of her two toned hair which was it a plat at the back of her head. Her eyes were hazel green. She didn't seem to smile like the others just stand there and nod.

" Well now that the Intros are done I guess I'll leave you to take care of everything" Charily said as she walked away. The group waved and DJ stared as if to say good bye." So where will we be staying Mr. Dickinson?" Cody Inquired." You'll be staying with the team at the dojo, I'm sure Tyson your grandfather won't mind having a few girls." Mr D Said cautiously not trying to insult anyone. Mr D got his cell and arranged it with Mr Granger and with that he hopped into the taxi and left the team and its new members to mingle.

" Well...What now? We don't exactly have any idea of what to do" Lilly pointed out "and it might be hard with such a large group"." Restaurants, let's hit the restaurants, I'm starving!" Natalie blurted out. The gang just shook there heads in shame." And be completely embarrassed by your eating habits, excuse me I didn't sign up for this" Lilly screeched." You didn't sign you volunteered" Natalie said sarcastically." I'll get you for that" Lilly yelled and gave Natalie an evil glare. Tyson and G-Revolution laughed at them arguing as did a few in the other group. DJ had her face to the ground and was thinking about stuff she had to do I guess.

All of a sudden her head rose, the 2 groups noticed it since she hadn't done much in there meeting. She started to walk forward ignoring questions she was being asked, Cody pulled the groups back to let DJ walk away." Where's she going?" Tyson asked." Someplace where were not to be" Cody answered aggressively" she needs time alone, like usual, I guess to think things over". Tyson and g-revolution thought on what he had said until" Well...That's boring lets check this place out I want to see the school" Hart said trying to distract the team. Hart had known DJ the longest and knows not to bother her when she is thinking." Cool. DJ's just like Kai, he wonders off all the time, but I guess he wanted to stick around this time, right Kai? Kai?" Tyson said. Kai had disappeared which wouldn't make much of a difference.

The school was quite large the gates were huge." it's not that bad, I rather St Andersons in Sydney with Ian" Lilly sighed, "Talk about a one track mind" Natalie added. Melainey laughed and walked in she smiled as she saw DJ" DJ, how did you get here?" Melainey asked. DJ Turned to her and gave her a blank look then showed her a pair of keys, Melainey just smiled. A motor bike was a few feet away. DJ walked up to Hart, he knew that she wanted to talk. They walked away in a completely different direction and left the 2 groups to mingle, Lilly and Natalie were arguing most the as were Daichi and Tyson, Melainey was inquiring about everything and Kyra was trading info with Kenny. Ray and Max were curious about Dj she was a beautiful young girl but why was she so closed up.' Something awful musty have happened to her' Ray thought Max had similar thoughts. Cody was calm waiting for the two to return form wherever they had gone to talk.

"Cody?..."

Please reveiw i need to know if you guys like this so i can come up with more

signed,

SQuirrelly izack


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge is a Dish Best Served...

**Chapter 2: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

Cody turned to see DJ with her normal expressionless face surprisingly. DJ turned and stared towards her new team mates, she brushed past Ray and Max as she was walking over to Kyra she looked at the screen and nodded." We've got a lot of work to do" She said staring a G-revolution. Tyson and Max Gasped. Her expression had changed to a more serious one, it was funny. She walked towards Kai and glared it was strange.

They arrived at the Dojo late afternoon .Melainey walked towards the Kitchen as the rest dragged the team to the training room, DJ had changed again. A three quater jeans and a pale blue Singlet. Her two toned hair was straight. She turned towards the group and smirked, Tyson was the first cab off the rank. She looked him up and down then flicked him in the nose," Major muscle work, and don't try and complain" She said in his face. Ray was second, she was satisfied but he needed more work on his muscles too, Max needed dietary work. Daichi was lucky he only had to do laps. But when it came to Kai she stared him straight in the eye and said" You'll need the most work because your the new captain", the team was shocked even flabbergasted. Melainey came running out with meal plans for every one.

Later that night when everyone was settled in. Kai had something to say to DJ." Your weak you couldn't make these pathetic slackers do anything even if you threaten to kill them with a spoon" Kai said. DJ frowned and punched Kai in the face. He fell on to the ground. Grasping his bleeding mouth. DJ Stood over him staring at him. She shook her head. Just than Cody came running around the corner, hart was following." What Happened?" He asked DJ."I punched him" she answered no difference in tone. She then turned and walked away." You must have got on her nerves she has only ever done that to Tala and well he didn't come out of that very good" Hart said with a concerned voice.' Why would she punch you' Cody thought. Kai got up and stared at the distant DJ. He turned and walked the other way. Cody recognized the similarities between them right then. They both seemed cold, ruthless and heartless but deep down they weren't. He smiled to himself, as did Hart he remembered what DJ said to him earlier about the team and its member.

**EARILER THAT DAY**

"I know him, Kai, our parents were friends" DJ said" but we weren't". Hart looked at her. She smirked and continued" you mustn't remember he was quite a snob back then and wouldn't go anywhere near you or me. He had no idea what or who we were. He thought of us as Kitchen boys, what an ass hole. Maybe the treatment his grandfather gave him finally changed him." DJ looked at her hand and then curled them into fist," Tim...if only you were here. You'd smack him one". Hart stared at her" Well. I am sure he would but don't you go and do it" he said trying not to sound like his mother. She chuckled and said" you sound like your mother". They chuckled between them selves," I think I remember him, you and Tim were playing and the ball came into the kitchen and you started to talk to me he followed and ordered you two to stop talking to me." he stood there trying to remise that moment where he felt abandoned by his only friends" but you guys refused and I'll never forget that" DJ smiled and comforted her old friend.

They both nodded and started to go back to the others." Just promise me one thing. If you hit him make it a hard one" Hart said, Dj nodded and they walked in to the room with the groups.

**END**

"I guess it's apart of the training" Hart joked. Cody knew that Hart and DJ were close and Hart knew why she did what she did. They went to join the 2 groups who were arguing about who had the best bit and blade. They noticed that Kai and DJ were off somewhere. Not Together of course. DJ had gone to the south and Kai towards the Gym surprisingly the concert Hall and Gym (and the gym was closed) were right next to each other. Kai's lip had become swollen and DJ's fist was merely grazed but you could see it. The concert hall was huge. Kai hung from a tree until he heard a door swinging open. He went to investigate. He saw that someone had opened one of the exits off the concert hall he was curious and followed the shadowy figure. Coming to a room the figure went and sat by a piano. He stared. The figure was graceful and elegant. The figure started to play the piano. Just playing a few and then playing more notes. Adding and adding more to make a song. A voice appeared "_do you remember when you were seven and the only thing that you wanted to do was show your mum that you could play the piano_" It faded. Kai looked at the figure it seemed sort of familiar and the voice he couldn't pair it. He walked away. As he heard the song playing in the background and then the voice appeared to continue a song.

Delta Goodrem-Innocent Eyes

"_Do you remember when you where 7?  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
Ten years have passed  
And the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry_

I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes

Do you remember when you were 15?  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry

I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes

Under my feeling under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation how where defined  


_I miss those days and I miss those ways  
when I got lost in fantasies  
in a cartoon land of mysteries  
in a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing  
_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
My innocent eyes"_ the voiced sung which filled the concert hall.

Kai walked back towards the Dojo. You could hear everyone arguing and screaming about stuff. Natalie and Tyson got along well with each others appetite, Melainey and Ray were talking, Lilly and Daichi were arguing with Natalie and Tyson, Cody and Hart got along with Hilary, Kyra was Mostly getting along with Kenny but as soon as Kai walked in " What happened to you mouth?" Tyson asked Kai noticing that he had hit a nerve" did you get mugged or something?" Kai glared at Tyson and quickly turned to Face Hart" you didn't tell them, figures" He said." I didn't think I needed to because she'll tell them or they'll find out somehow, secrets never stay secret." Hart replied." And now your a philosopher" DJ added. Kai and Hart smirked." You OK now?" Hart said, "Sure am, Kai before you say anything the feud between us isn't over until one of us is dead." DJ Said with a rough voice. It was different form anytime before she usually had a no tone voice but it changed to a rough aggressive voice. She walked off to the spare room were her and the girls beds were. The 2 groups looked at Kai oddly, confused by what she said and why her voice had changed.

"She sure can hold a grudge, don't ya think, I'd rather let the past be past, but I guess it was a mean thing you did bossing her and Tim around like that" Hart said calmly to Kai with a wearily smile on his face. Kai nodded and walked away." Hiwartari's and Christophe's who would have thought them 2 family's being at war" Hart said as he walked towards the bedroom. The two groups discussed what had happened between the three that night just after they had walked off and went o bed.

"What's Going on? Did they know each other?" Tyson asked." Christophe and Hitwatari, hmmmm, sounds sort of familiar I think I heard it before" Kyra said doing some research on the laptop." duh it's sounds familiar those families are rich, famous and Russian. And quite mixed with cultures and plus they have been friends since god knows when" Lilly said. Cody sighed and started to chuckle" So they met when they were little and Hart's been with her all the way. I wonder why he didn't tell us." Cody added to the piles of questions needing answers." But why did she punch him? And why didn't he punch her back?" Max added knowing it wasn't going to be answered." The Phoenix and the One winged Angel, Hiwartari and Christophe, rich and famous Family's, so the legends were true" Natalie said to her then started to mumble in Chinese. Ray understood what she was saying." You mean? Protectors? Assassins? Bits? Phoenix and One wing" Ray said wide eye to the Chinese girl. She nodded. And sighed." What's going on?" Daichi asked. Cody turned to Daichi. Daichi was a bit afraid of Cody startled he gave a nervous titch." we'd better sleep on it, I'll ask Hart and the other two in the morning about it" Cody said as he walked off."Goodnight" Lilly yawned. The rest set off and went to bed. Little did they know someone was watching them?

2nd Chappie done, i was bored so i did it. This is a mix between FF and beyblade in some parts i can tell you that.and somebody who's mentioned in the profiles shows up in chappie 3 scary hey. Lilly gets her blonde hair dyed...Jk...I miss TV

SQuirrelly izack


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Never Stay Secret

**Chapter 3: Secrets Never Stay Secret**

Hart woke up around 6:00. He got up and walked to main lounge, where the discussion from last nite still in his mind. He knew that DJ was up but didn't expect Kai to be. Kai was oddly surprised to see DJ's Dedication towards her new and unknowing team. Kai Remembered how harsh Tim was on DJ when she was little. She didn't seem that different in appearance but her attitude had changed massively. She acted like Tim. Her so-called dead brother. Tim seemed alive in her. DJ didn't have any expressions; her laugh was probably emotionless and didn't have any personality. He noticed her eyes had no intenseness at all. Her voice was exactly the same except when her tone changed, it was a usual normal tone that she would use but it became rough and harsh.

DJ was practicing so marital arts. Hart came to watch and help her. Kai noticed his smile it was small and pleasant it wasn't any different from the friendly one he gave Kai when he was little. The mood hadn't change since last nite, still vulgar and intense, Tyson was dreaming of DJ punching Kai in the mouth. Ray Had woken up due to that Tyson had hit him. " Uggh, Tyson?" Ray said annoying. He noticed that Kai and Hart were missing. He checked and saw that most the girls were up except Lilly. Natalie was trying to help Kyra with a satellite and Melainey was in the Kitchen. Cooking everybody's Breakfast. The smell was seducing, " I hope you like allot of food" She said Sweetly towards Ray" I think I cooked a bit too much". Ray saw the food she had cooked it was enough to last Tyson a week. And that was a lot.

"Yeh, Kai, Yeh" Tyson said wakening up from his dream." What were you dreamin' about?" Max asked intrigue by what Tyson said" Don't bother it's probably way to gross". "Yeh probably" Tyson said "Hey!" They made there way to the kitchen." Everyone Must be showered and changed before they Get breakfast" Melainey demanded, she hated people eating before they have showers the stink ruined the aroma from the delicious food. So everyone showered and got changed, "Dive in, bon appetite" she said pleasingly. Most the food was gone by the end of breakfast. Tyson was full. Only because most of the stuff had tofu in it (I Hate TOFU).DJ started everyone on there drills. Except Kai he just stood by the tree. DJ didn't worry, she knew that if he didn't train he was going to get his ass kicked by the first opponent he faced. She Knew most the teams cause she either battled them or been apart of them. DJ congratulated everybody on the worked they had done in the hour that had passed ands gave them a break. She seemed much colder than Kai at times but hen much nicer, but there no such word as nice. "Skied, what's wrong now?" Kyra said talking to her laptop" did you get a virus, I knew I should have updated". "No, it's not a Virus Kyra, there's just allot a bit energy and I'm sensing something." Skied her bit beast said. Her Blade was connected to her computer. Kenny left last nite with Hilary." What are you sensing?" She inquired." Human figure. Female. North west wall." skied replied.

" I knew they'd come" DJ said with a smirk" They never give up do they". "Who are they?" Lilly Questioned. "A bunch of crazy girls" she smiled" you remember them don't you, Hart?"." Oh No, not them I can't handle another concert" Hart said mumbling in fear." Well, Howdy, didn't expect you to be in Japan" they turned to see a girl. She had curly red hair and crystal blue eyes she was wearing a white v-necked top, a black skirt, brown boots and a cowgirl hat." Izabelle nice to see you've gotten out." DJ said smugly." I was lucky Chantelle came and told me what happen" Izabelle said sorrowfully." It's not your fault, I'm over it" she replied assured. "So I get mentioned but not greeted, how rude of you DJ" said a girl with light brown hair with blue streaks popped out round the corner. Her eyes were a heavenly purple, she wore a pair of sandals, a green tee shirt with ' If you could only see me now' written on it, a mid length skirt. She smiled mischievously as she nudged Hart" so how ya been buddy?"." Okay until you showed up" Hart said pushing her away and hiding behind Cody.

"Oh, don't be mean Chantelle, Hart's been through a lot and you know it" said another girl who was behind Izabelle. She seemed simple she wore a long blue dress and a pair of slip on's. Her hair was a soft blonde, not as blonde as Lilly. Her eyes were a dark brown. Her face was sincere looking." Wendy, I wasn't being mean" Chantelle snapped back. Izabelle rubbed her temples and called out" Annabelle, leave him there and come say hello" she looked at DJ who was smirking at the time" she had to bring her little bro, he wants to see his friend, I don't know much about his friend but he said he'd be in Japan, we don't even have a name for him or her yet". DJ silently chuckled as a girl with a boy hanging off her came around the corner." White, go wait at the gate, I don't need you here" She screamed trying to get white off, he looked at around and stopped to stare at Kai. A small smile appeared on his face." Kai? Is that you?" He asked. Kai nodded and walked up to him. "So this is your friend, Kai is it, I'll leave you guys alone to do some bonding" Annabelle said then turned towards DJ and the others" Well that's one less thing to do". DJ walked up to Kai and glared. As she walked off leaving the girls with the others. The girls realized that she wanted to be followed which is what they did.

When she stopped it was at the front of the dojo. They could see that she wasn't messing around "He's bad news; Hiwatari is bad news" she said her voice differing in tone" I have already punched him, and he has accepted my challenge". They all had empathetic looks on their faces," so his grandfather killed Tim, did him?" Wendy asked with a sincere face." I'm not sure but I am going to track him down through Kai" Her voice went back to it's normal state" but until then I have to remain confidential not even you guys can know of my plans". They looked surprised. She had kept secrets from them but she always had said she tells them but this time she didn't." Ok, I understand DJ, well just keep acting normal until you want us to change, if that's what you want?" Izabelle murmured. "How bout we just do the band thing again?" Annabelle asked" It'll ease the tension and relax us". They all nodded. And waltz towards the others. Chantelle grabbed Annabelle and danced around the Corner, Annabelle struggled to be released. Chantelle wasn't paying attention and continued to dance. "So Kai does have friends maybe they can stand up for him against DJ after all he has been punched in the mouth by him." Tyson said with a Gaping smile on his face."D...D...D...DJ are you kidding?" White stuttered" Any guy that belittles or even try's to stand up to her get put in hospital even a graveyard". "Oh, White, do I sound that scary?" She joked. Staring at Kai. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear " How bout' we don't kill each other quite yet, but play with minds if you catch my drift" She nibbled on his ears and smelt him pleasingly.

She backed off with a flirtatious smile. He felt his spine melt. She seemed ok as a person and very professional at what she did. He thought on what she said and nodded." Truce" She spoke" but only for now". Kai could see the girls in the background gasping for air. They had never seen her call a truce or come that close with a guy. He felt an urge to grab her. She had disappeared before he had his chance. Walking off in the distance with the four girls. Cody and the others didn't seem to mind instead stayed behind and trained with G-Revolution. Kai was stilling in deep thought about what she'd said _'Play with there minds if you catch my drift'_. It seemed intimidating at first that she'd come upon with it but maybe she didn't. Ray was thinking as well she seemed familiar. He'd seen her before. "I know her from somewhere, those eyes..." He said aloud," What do you mean Ray?" Max asked. Ray Looked at Max and smiled. "I don't know but I feel like I have met her before" Ray answered. " I know what you mean Ray; I feel like I have met you somewhere too" Hart Said surprisingly." Well that's strange" Max added. They seemed more interested in what DJ had whispered in Kai's ear. He didn't seem to know what she meant by it.'_ Play with there minds..._' He continued to think and arranged for them to met somewhere in secret even Hart wouldn't know. _That smile... _He thought _so enticing. What am I thinking; she of all people couldn't make me think that._ They finished there training when DJ returned more in thought then ever she had a Discman and was singing and dancing. "_Malchik Gei, Malchik Gei, I can be all you need, won't you please stay with me, Malchik Gei, Malchik Gei, Apologies my defense, Malchik Gei, Malchik Gei, can't I risk what I feel_" she sung her voice it sounded familiar to Kai. But he didn't care. She danced by just swaying from side to side. She didn't notice about 12 pairs of eyes on her, they seemed to not exist. In her happy place she was. But who is Malchik Gei?

DJ seemed to be content with this." Hello? Is DJ home?' Lilly said tapping on DJ's shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly. She took the ear phones out and walked away giving Kai a sign to follow, he did. They walked to a spot in the park covered by trees and right next to a small lake. Kai sat on the rock near the lake. DJ stood by the lake. It's was silent until DJ started to strip revealing her body. Kai was looking by with his head facing down trying not to look like a complete pervert. (Hehehehe imagine Kai just looking at her) She was thin and very fit. The flirtatious smiled appeared again as she dived into the water, Kai just sat on the rock waiting for her to get changed again. It's was a good half an hour before she got out. She turned to Kai and said "So do you accept? This is your only chance to finalize our deal."."Why are you doing this? and what exactly are you at?" he replied questioning her motives." She just smirked mischievously " To distract them and help them, I need your help hiwatari and are you going to or not?" She walked over to him pushed him back and sat on top on him, There expressions didn't change still serious, she bent down got really close to him and..."So? Are yo or are you not?" He caught her lips and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her struggle but she gave in. Kissing him she moaned and smirked, this was his prize for helping her, she was his prize, even thought it seemed wrong he got what he wanted but did she want it too. She pulled away and he answered "I'll help, but what do I get in return?". It seemed like forever for her to answer "Your Grandfather in prison", Infringement grew in his eyes she could see this she could read every emotion in his crimson eyes. She bent down and caught his bottom lip, tasting him. She smiled and jumped off and changed. "Your seduction methods are most amusing" He said. She smirked at his comment and walked off in to the darkness.

Later on he arrived back at the dojo to find Tyson and Natalie stuffing there faces with Melainey's food, he seemed sort of distracted. Ray noticed this and asked him about it " spill it something's on your mind and you have to tell me Kai" Kai smirked and replied " the only thing on my mind is strangling Tyson or maybe Tyson chokes on his food" He seemed normal but wasn't about 10 minutes later DJ arrived. "DJ!" Lilly said j7umping up and hugging her friend. DJ disapproved of the hug and walked over to Kai, he seemed curious to what she was about to do...

Soz but you have to wait till chapter 4

need some bitbeast names and oc names plz email me or review with yur addy

Also Need reviews

Thanx alot

Squirrelly


	4. Chapter 4: Againest all the Odds

**Chapter 4: Against all the Odds**

Later on he arrived back at the dojo to find Tyson and Natalie stuffing there faces with Melainey's food, he seemed sort of distracted. Ray noticed this and asked him about it " spill it something's on your mind and you have to tell me Kai" Kai smirked and replied " the only thing on my mind is strangling Tyson or maybe Tyson chokes on his food" He seemed normal but wasn't about 10 minutes later DJ arrived. "DJ!" Lilly said jumping up and hugging her friend. DJ disapproved of the hug and walked over to Kai, he seemed curious to what she was about to do...

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him forward and kissed him passionately. The others gasped. Kai was laughing and so was DJ on the inside, Pretending to Kiss wasn't that hard. Even though they were kissing for real. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Kai's Hand found its way to her chest and stayed there. "Hart what's going on? I thought she hated him" Natalie asked tugging on his shirt he wasn't paying attention. He was trying to focus on why he didn't know he was her best friend and didn't know anything about there relationship. Tyson was choking on his food while trying to rid the image out of his mind.

"What you all staring out?" DJ asked aggressively. All the gaping faces suddenly returned to normal and were pondering on what just happened. Kai sat and DJ went to her room. "When? Where? How? Why?" Hilary asked. "A Few Years ago, Russia, Don't know and because" He answered with a smirk, it was the closest thing to a smile for Kai. "How come you didn't tell us?" Ray questioned, "Because you didn't need to know and besides if you did know you'd be dead by now" He said. It fell silent just after a few seconds DJ waltzed in with a Cheery smile and voice wearing Green and pink pajamas. Lilly had bought for her. She didn't seem her depressive self but a happy self like she was when she was singing." So you've been together for a few years?" Ray asked DJ. She nodded seeming innocent. Something in her had changed. She seemed completely different. Little did they know she was? She stood up walked out to the nearest beydish released her blade and giggled triumphantly. It was weird. She seemed to act like a child. Kai walked up to her a tapped her shoulder. "Phoenix" She said turning to Kai and smiling she was so innocent. It just seemed to fade as she turned cold again. Punching Kai in the gut and heading towards her room." Ow, that's got to hurt" Daichi said staring at Kai struggling to stand. DJ came back out 15 minutes later wearing a corset top and shorts with long black boots her launcher was on her hip. It was custom a launcher it looked like Yuna's gun. Her blade seemed to be tied to belt she grabbed a mid length coat and walked out of the dojo heading towards the clubs.

It wasn't long before they followed her intrigue by everything. It was a club called "The Ring". They entered after trying to convince the door man that they were the bladebreakers instead of being VIP Izabelle saved them. "You guys shouldn't be here, she is going to kill me" Izabelle said leading the gang towards a chair. "Stay here!' Izabelle instructed. Chantelle looked at them and shook her head. Annabelle was being serving drinks and Wendy was talking to Izabelle they didn't look to impressed all of a sudden the dance floor cleared and a few silhouettes appeared all female. The lights were being fiddled with as the band started up playing Amerie-One Thing. The lights flashed as the Knock, knock, knock, knock oh started. When the verse came on you could see all the dancers and the singer. To there surprise it was DJ shaking her booty. All she was wearing was a neck strapped top and a pair of shorts and long strapped high heels. Most the Guys were turned on and wanted more she walked up to Kai and Gave him a sort of Lap dance. He didn't show any expression but you knew he enjoyed it. The dance was over in minutes and it went back to dance music. Wendy came over and they ordered drinks. They didn't say anything about what DJ had done. Another performance was about to come up.

You could tell by the mood in the air. DJ appeared out of no where and was fiddling with her clothes another corset and shorts her boots were on this time. She pushed over Kai. And dragged him to the dance floor. T.A.t.U- show me love started to play. She sang along dance getting close to Kai. Making him want her more. At the end they kissed. Surprising everyone, even themselves. She started to feel sick as did he. Deep down they hated each other and they knew it. He started to laugh as they kissed pulling her closer. His hand on her breast. She hated it when he touched her. They pulled away and smirked. She walked away as did he. So a like but so different.

They returned to the dojo and went to bed. Entering the world of dreams. But for one it isn't. DJ dreamt of the past when her bit was alive as a human. The legends behind hers were too many some were lies, some were truth little did she know that. Dardra was rumored to be the keeper of the darkness and was exiled. She was exiled but she wasn't the Keeper of the darkness her and four others were set up. Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger and Draciel were the others. Coming from different ways of life and different ways of understanding. Dragoon was a Royal Knight being tall, sterdy and just a plain hero was his job. Keeping the peace by defeating his enemies. Driger was a swift thief and could still almost anything with out getting arrested. Darciel was a rich and caring person kind of like a hero but more like a prince. Finally Dranzer the Dark warrior from far away. Dardra was a Songstress with ancient powers. Her Beauty and her voice caused so much peace and relaxation between all the kingdoms that she made a lot of enemies. One of The Kingdoms planned for her death. They started a rumor about her powers and that they were pure evil. Of course she denied but people believed the rumor and had her exiled. With this a lot of things had gone wrong. Dragoon wasn't the hero, Driger had been caught, Darciel had been framed, and Dranzer was accused of murdering someone. With this in place they were offered a deal that if they take Dardra to the Forbidden Place that they would be cleared of charges/ accusations, free and have there honor back. They agreed of course. They Traveled with Dardra to the Forbidden place. Since they had no Cars or even horses they walked it was supposed to be 12 year journey. Developing friendships. When they had been with Dardra over a period of about six, months they didn't believe that she was evil even though she did seem cold at times. Dranzer and Dardra developed a strong Love/ hate relationship. A Few years later they tried to appeal the courts decision and with that they were exiled from there homes. Together they defeated anything that came to face them. Laughing, Crying, Fighting they did it together. They became Truth rebels and convinced people to rebel against the kingdoms law. In which hundreds did. They soon figured out who started the rumor and begin to chase the culprit. Leiligh, an angelic man who seemed innocent deep down he hated peace and wanted power. They fought him to the death. He defeated them slowly. Dardra still had power and trapped the sprits of her friends and everyone who had power into bit chips. As her smile faded so did her friends.

DJ dreamt of the past conversation between the five. Remembering every word and thinking about what was said. She remembers the first convo between them. They all asked questions she answered truthfully. They asked her one about her powers which she seemed not to know. Mumbling was the only thing she didn't seem to hear in the conerstation. It seemed never ending. Seeing the Bits in there true form was amazing. As DJ slept. It was about 4:30am when DJ awoke to find a person in front of her. She looked up to find Kai. He helped her up. They stood there staring into each others eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Kai said softly "I was young and stupid". DJ looked confused what had he done other then is mean to Hart and Her. Suddenly it came to her about when she was seven. She was walking and Tala pushed her over, Kai helped her and walked her home and kissed her. Her first ever kiss was with the reason behind Tim's death and her arch enemy. She pushed him away." What are you 'sorry' about? You should keep your emotions inside" she yelled making it seem as if she didn't know what he was talking about. That was the only kiss that didn't involve anything bad and it had been ruined. '_Stupid Kai, maybe I can hurt him by accident mua hahahahaha' _she thought to herself. Still laughing evilly in her head she didn't sense Kai watching her eating Breakfast (He's a Stalker one Kiss and he's pussy whipped). A small smile appeared on his face all day. Every time he saw DJ. _'What? What's so funny? Kai, I know you, nothing can make you laugh' _she thought trying to wipe that smile off his face. Tyson thought Kai looked funny with a smile. Ray and Max were content with it. Lilly and Natalie were too busy arguing. Cody and Hart were trying to pull DJ back so she couldn't kill him. Melainey, Kyra and Kenny were too busy in the kitchen. Hilary was just getting annoyed. Izabelle, Chantelle, Wendy and Annabelle were just dancing.

"Kai Lets beybattle" DJ said out of the blue" If your so strong then you can defeat me". She smirked and laughed. Izabelle was shocked. "No, you can't battle. DJ Something is changing you and i don't like it" Hart Said pushing DJ's hand away from her launcher "maybe it's Dardra's past or yours but beybattleing him will make it worse, Don't do it!". Kai Looked at the distorted DJ she did seem friendly at times then just change, DJ shook her head and tried to focus on what was happening. " Ah, Hart Thanks i don't know whats affecting me, i better figure it out soon or were dead" DJ said acceptingly. Hart just nodded. DJ just kept thinking about what was going through her mind Dardra's past and her own memories kept deep inside.

Tyson and the rest pondered on what happened. " Her and Dardra are connected i'm sure of it, there's no other explination" Cody said trying to talk Hart down. Hart seemed more disstressed then usual. "Argh, Why my best friend? Why couldn't benji have been the one... or maybe she isn't that's why it's happening" Hart Scrambled toward cody's grabing his shirt in despration "Ava could be the one, Yes Ava". Cody was a little freaked out by Hart "Uh, Maybe but DJ is the one that has Dardra not Ava and besides if Ava was the one she'd be dead be know haven't seen her in about 10 years" He raved on.

DJ heard this and started to think.'_ Maybe she is...but where is she? Ava...the fire...Ava, Might have died' _she continued to think. Kai was walking past when he saw her in deep thought. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked firmly, she didn't answer "Answer me!". "Oh Kai, i was thinking about...Ava..." she trailed off staring at nothing. Kai glared to she if she was back in thought, and she was. DJ stood up and walked towards the phone, picking it up and dailing a number. Cody and Hart came around the corner and saw this. They stood and watched as did Kai.

"Hello, Kirknovisk residence, How may i help you?" A man who sounded about forty.

"Hi, my name is DJ Christophe i was wondering if Ben is there" She said politely.

"Oh, Deej i didn't expect you to call, it's me uncle Ben" Ben said with a cheery tone.

" I didn't expect to ring you to, but i have a question to ask" She sighed.

"Uh, i see, maybe you should have rung your mother. I'm not allowed to answer any question about Tim and his um death" Her uncle said simply.

"The question isn't about him but Ava, Do you know if she's with us still?" her voice seemed frimer.

"Ava? You asking me about Ava, well i have met up with her lately, my has she grown and matured" he said trying to stay on subject.

"That's good to know but where is she? Paris? Australia, Russia? America? I really need to know so i can give her something" She pleaded.

Ben gave in "The last i heard was that she was in America performing, a sing star i believe, Californa. What do you need to give her?" he finished.

" Uh, my locket, we traded and i want to give hers back. That's all, Take care Uncle" she said softly.

" I will but next time ring your mother she'll know more than me, Talk to you soon Deej" He hung up.

DJ seemed a little distant for that moment more then she had been before. "America, I have to see her, Hart arrange me a flight to Californa" she demended. Hart picked up the phone and arranged the flight. Cody told the rest to pack. DJ was rich she could afford anything even about 15-20 seats to America.

Ha Fooled you all.

DJ isn't my main OC. I have two ain OC's so you can use the other ones. Muhahahahahaha

Disclaimer for entire story: I DON"T OWN BEYBLade

Plz R&R asap


	5. Chapter 5: Your Path

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade.**

**Name:** Ava Jez Kirknoski

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Origin**: Paris, France

**Occupation:** Blader, Songstress

**Quote:** "You know you're a total loser when you start to lose"

**Appearance: **Dark Brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She has Emerald, but when she is emotional they turn Hazel. She's about 5' 6" in height. She's thin with a rather good figure. However, she weighs more than she looks she would.

**Attire:** Ugg Boots, Singlet and Shorts. If she is in the mood she will wear a dress or skirt.

**Accessories: **Pistol, Dagger in left boot and Gun Launcher with Blade

**Personality: **Good Humoured and sweet. Friendly at most times

**BitBeast: **Dardra. An angelic human. Dardra is Yuna's Songstress Dressphere with one angel wing. Her attacks are Dark Evolution, Feather Defence, and One Winged Angel. Her strongest attack is One Winged Soul.

**Beyblade info:** Black and Purple blade Attack: 87 Defence: 85 Endurance: 100 Bit Beast: originally Kyogra Now Dardra

**Weapons**: Sais and Guns

**History: **Grew up in Paris with her mother. Later on she moved to China and learnt Martial Arts plus traditions. But soon after transferred to Japan and learnt the rules of a Samurai.

Now on with my Ficcie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Your Path...**

ASAP they left for California. The whole gang could help but ponder on the reason why. Izabella and the girls stayed behind. DJ seemed distant on the plane, she didn't even converse with Hart. Deep in thought she remained till they landed. The plane trip was so long. Max had arranged to meet his mother, who in fact picked them up from the air port. They were laughing all the way till they reached the hotel. Next to the hotel was a big park and lucky for them a concert was on. But they weren't lucky enough; Dj was walking straight towards it and the stage. She was determined to get to the stage.

A girl about 5'6" was dancing and singing she looked kind of like DJ. "Hart, here she is!" DJ Yelled. Hart nodded. The rest of the group gave a weird look and shrugged.

She was really passionate in the song. Kai couldn't help be look up at her. "Her name is Ava, she is my sis, look after he wills ya" DJ spoke walking off. The rest followed.

At backstage she waited for Ava to finish. Ava walked past her and ignored her until DJ grabbed her wrist and said "Enough running Ava!" Ava looked away and didn't struggle from her hard grip. It seemed kind of private so the rest backed away. "Ava? Ava! Listen to me, I came here to give you this, you deserve it not me" DJ said softly pulling a smell gold locket out and handing it to Ava. The locket was oval shaped and had an angel wing on it hung from a thin gold chain. "DJ...I can't accept it" Ava pleaded. Ava seemed to push DJ away both physically and emotionally. "It's not my future, it might be yours but definitely not mine, just go away!" She pulled away. She frowned at DJ. DJ felt sadden. "Ava, I believe that you're the one to unlock the legend not me, you're the only one who knew of the trouble before hand and ran from it" DJ said. "How do you know? DJ why would I be the 'one' if I run from it? I just don't get it" Ava questioned. DJ smiled and laughed. "I don't know but there is the Ava I have always known" She giggled. Ava shook her head. She turned to face a boy. He summed rather dashing with his blue eye and dirty blonde hair. "Give me a few days DJ, I need time to think" Ava added. DJ nodded and smiled. Ava turned and walked out into the crowd with the dashing boy.

They decided to go back to the hotel. "What was that about DJ?" Lilly said puzzled. "I am giving her Dardra and she'll take my place on the team, I am not the one to do this she is." DJ said annouceingly while walking off.

Ava felt a sudden weight on her shoulders which she had finally lifted of. _'Why me? Why me of all people and why now of all the years and places...argh why?' _she thought consciously. Alex the dirty blonde haired boy comforted the young girl. "Cheer up! Ava come on what's so important bout this anyways" asked a girl. She seemed more Goth than anything wearing black make up and clothing, she had long black hair with white tips and sort of dark purple eyes. "Glide, it's just...uh don't worry" she trailed off looking down at her feet and hands; the black haired girl sighed and gave a small smile. "Look, hey you've got to few days to accept and maybe she won't make you take it" Alex said trying to cheer her up. Ava gave a small grin "DJ won't give up that easily and neither will Dardra" she replied getting up and walking to the bathroom. The two left standing looked depressed and worried about there friend.

Kai seemed to be more focused on DJ more than ever in her training sessions. Dardra seemed distracted as did DJ. "Do you remember when we were seven, and the only thing that we wanted to do was show our mum that we could play the piano" she sung. Kai looked up at her she saw and smiled. Something made her nicer like Ava seemed_. 'Ava...' _he seemed not to remember her. DJ paced her way to Kai and took her sweet time to. "Kai, I want you to protect her from me ok?" she asked sadly. Kai was surprised at the question. "Why from you? What about everyone else?" He asked not expecting her to answer like she did. "Because I'll be the one who comes from the shadows..." she replied walking off. Cold as ice on a snowy day she was. If only her and Ava were the same.

Tyson and the rest were arguing about DJ and her surprise Sister. "Ok, I didn't know that" Hart said looking at Cody. "Well, I didn't know either" Cody replied "how old is she?" "Same age I think" Kyra said typing away "Yep same age and quite experienced I might say". "What do you same they can't be twins, can they?" Hart blinked. Kyra gave a small smile and showed them the screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ava Jes Kirknoski - Biography**

Picture

**Full Name:** Ava Jes Kirknoski **Original Name:** Ava Jessaine Samuel/ Christophe

**Born:** 15 November

**Family: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **AB +

**Birth Place: **St. Petersburg, Russia

**Current Location:** California, America

**History:** Orphaned at the age of 3 Ava was soon taken in by the _Christophe_ Family in _Paris_ at the age of 5. Soon she left and went to China. About 7 years later

She was transferred to Japan where she was schooled. When Ava was fourteen she decided to become a singer. Not long after that decision she moved to

America where she had debut of her talents becoming a Young artist. He first song released was '_ Infantile' _a sad song behind her past at the orphanage and her memories there. Ava has had at lest 6 chart toppers and 5 high selling albums.

_ Click here for more information..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there not twins but she was adopted" Cody pointed out. Lilly shook her head and giggled. Her blonde hairs still a bright as ever. "She was born in Russia, weird how all our strongest bladers come from there" Max smirked at Tyson. "She isn't stronger than me Mr. Champion himself" he said flexing and kissing himself. Kai walked in just as Tyson was about to stop and said "She's stronger than DJ, and you can even attack DJ" Kai shook his head and walked over to wall. He leant against it in the way he always had and did. "And you should have just asked guys I isn't afraid to tell you stuff" DJ joked walking in smiling, her and Kai seemed close and they knew it. This was there advantage to get Ava and make her stronger. "I hate you... a lot" Kai said intently. DJ snickered and sat down. Everyone stared at her and him trying to figure out what the f was going on (sorry little kiddies if you read this).

Ava had a shower. The water was cold it reminded her of her true home, Russia, she called Japand and China home to never Paris she ran from there not wanting to face her family. Though they weren't her real one she was close to them all. especially DJ, she was always like big sister because DJ was born on the 25 Febuary, Ava closed her eye and tried to remeiness about Paris and the warm days out playing in the graden with DJ, Benji and Tim. Tim was her faveorite he always seemed to be on spot and never failed. She rmemeber the time when there ball got stuck up i n the tree and Tim wouldn't give up until he got it down. Benji gave up instantly and DJ didn't care. Ava helped him and thanked her. It was a good time she would have said only if it didn't rain after they got the ball. Sighing and turning up the hot water. She didin't notice that the locket was around her neck. Taking slow breaths, making sure not to breathe in water instead. Slowly nodding off_...' So tried but why? i haven't done much or maybe i am just depressed' _she thought breathing in and out.

Considering what could happen and what couldn't.

Alexander and Glide waited for her. Looking at there feet constantly thinking about what she said about Dardra. "I think she should accept, it just feels right" Glide said softly , she paced her self walking towards Alex, His dirty blonde hair seemed to cover his face. " Maybe but i'm still unsure, i mean it feels like she doesn't even have a choice" he complained. "A choice? A choice?" Ava said angerly "Who said i even had one, i can't think about something that i know i can't run from or denine" her fists seemed tight. Alex and Glide sighed and looked at there troubled friend. He face seemed a little to pale then usual and her voice tense. "I need some sleep, badly, g-night" Ava murmured walking to the left door and entering it. Alex and Glide soon left the room and went out.

Need to make these sorter or do you like them?

Plz R&R. In chappie 6:

Alex and Glide go out and chill while Ava sleeps. they soon meet up with DJ and her group. DJ asks them a really odd question which they have trouble answering, mean while Kai and G-revolution talk about the team name and decide. During these events Ava dreams of her past at the orphanage.

Hope you like!

Signing out Izaac.


End file.
